Only Time can tell
by xTempest
Summary: Simon was left scarred from his painful past. Now a transfer student comes in to save him from it but can he fall in love again? Will he still stay lost and never let go of his past? or Will he accept it all and welcome this new life that awaits for him? A Simonette story for the Simonette fans .


A/N: Ok, before everything else, I want you to know that the chipmunk cast here are...not chipmunks. Yeah, you read it right. They'll be in human form, I want them in that way for a change. Also, mistakes might be present in here since I'm not that pro yet so no harsh reviews ^^. Lastly, um... I know they like singing, but I might not (or never) add songs... you know, scenes where they sing songs. I used to insert a lot of them awhile back in my old account. This time it'll be different, I want change. I want to try out new things and this is the result/product. Anyway, that's a long a/n now so I'll end it here. Reviews are all welcome, it gives me motivation and...happiness, that's all ^^.

* * *

Long, silky hair. Rosy lips. Skin as white as snow. Amazing body just like a model. Overflowing charisma. Elegant. Beautiful smile. Cute laugh. In other words: A perfect person.

This is how most of the people describe her. Not to mention she came from a very wealthy family. You could say that God must have spent a little more time creating her.

However… despite all of this, she only has one thing she couldn't have. And that is… true love.

* * *

Simon, who is sleeping quietly on his bed, will be a sophomore this school year. And his first day of class starts today.

"Simon, wake up! It's morning!"

His mom yells from downstairs to wake him up. Getting up early in this time of the year is too hard for him since he always wakes up late during summer.

Surprisingly, he let out a moan then gets up to stretch his arms. Though his mind and body are not up to it, it seems that there's an invisible force pushing him.

"Yes…"

He replies with a weary voice.

Before doing everything else, he has this daily routine every morning after he wakes up. He picks up a pen, walks toward in front of the calendar, and then place a big "X" on top of those numbers.

"Good morning…"

He mumbles right after.

Several minutes later, he comes down to the dining room to take his breakfast. His mom greets him then serves him his food. For this breakfast, it'll be ham and egg with bread.

Although it's his favorite dish, he eats them in a slow pace manner.

"Is something wrong Simon?"

"Nothing. It's just that… this is the first we'll not be attending school together"

His mom's face grimaces when she hears this.

"She's a good person Simon. Don't worry; I know she's happy wherever she is right now. You'll be able to move on with the help of time"

"….Who knows?"

Simon mumbles then continues to eating his breakfast.

Several minutes later, Simon is now ready to go to school. Although a bit hesitant, he opens the door in front of him. For a moment there, he expects that someone might be waiting for him outside. Waving at him and greeting him a cheerful smile. Of course, no one is there. It has been a long time ever since the last time someone did that for him.

The weather this morning is beautiful and the happy chirping of birds fills the air. However, inside Simon's head is the opposite. With this kind of mood, he already considered not to attend. But he has this popular standing at school and skipping might tarnish his reputation.

While walking on his way to school, he stops by an intersection road because the pedestrian light is red.

"Hey! Didn't expect to meet you here!"

A very familiar voice said behind him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Alvin"

He replies plainly.

"Don't be too depressed man. It's the first day of school, we might meet some beauties!"

"Haha, shut up…"

Although it's a joke from his bestfriend, his heart aches for a bit. The pain he feel that second now shows in his face.

"It has been a year, huh?"

"Mmm."

Simon replies.

"I can't believe you still feel that way after all this time"

"I can't help it."

"Seriously, you need to move on. Oh! I heard there's this very beautiful transfer student coming in our school!"

"I don't care."

Simon answers plainly as he start to walk again when the pedestrian light is green.

"Come on!"

"Hurry up or we'll be late"

Despite saying that, Alvin still continues to pest him up until they reach the school. However, Simon was a bit happy about it. That there are people who would cheer him up and somewhat lift some of his burden.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and pestering (by Alvin), they finally arrive.

Alvin walks in the gate first, but Simon stays outside. He never thought that the day would come where he won't be entering this school grounds without her by his side. As if imagining a figure beside him, Simon just stares blankly into space.

"Hey, Simon, what are you doing? Let's go"

Simon reluctantly takes his first step, but is able to do so in the end. Both of them start to walk down the school yard towards the main entrance.

The whole courtyard is full of students, old and new. Most of them talk about their summer vacations, hobbies and other stuffs. But there's one topic that really catch the attention of the two.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? There's a new transfer student that's very beautiful!"

"Seriously? I can't wait!"

"I heard she's super rich too!"

"What year she'll be in?"

"I heard she'll be a sophomore"

"I hope she'll be in the same class as mine!"

"There's a big chance that she might be the next school idol!"

"Wow, everyone is talking about that transfer student…"

Alvin said.

"…And did you hear that? She might be the new school idol"

"Shut up."

"Uwwoooo!"

Another ruckus catches their attention. This time, it is coming from the gate where they entered earlier.

A black limousine is neatly parked at the front of the entrance. A man in a suit emerges from the front seat then opens the door of the back sit. From there, a beautiful girl comes out, just like an angel that descends from heaven. She is the hottest topic of the whole student body, the rumored next school top idol; she's the new transfer student.

"WOW! That girl is really something! Not to mention that personal butler and limousine behind her"

Alvin said in awe like he saw something wonderful for the first time in his whole life. Although Alvin had that exaggerated reaction, Simon wasn't surprised a bit. Though she is very beautiful, Simon only admires her elegance. Nothing else.

With the thick crowd of students piling up around her, the transfer student was still able to contain her calmness and composure. She looks around like she's looking for something. That's when the time where she had an eye to eye contact with Simon who was a few meters away from her. The two stayed like that for half a minute, like they're reading each others mind.

"Let's go"

Simon finally said, then starts to walk again towards the main entrance.

"Eh? But the transfer student is still there. Don't you want to wait for her?"

"I don't see any reasons to do so"

"Man, what a killjoy…"

Alvin said then follows Simon.

But still in the distance surrounded by students, the transfer student still has her eyes locked on Simon's back.


End file.
